


The blood of a god

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, blood sucking, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Raiden enlist the help of a vampire for a mission, her payment? His sacred blood crafted by the elder gods themselves.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The blood of a god

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

The tip of s/o’s fang dragged through her tongue, leaving a tiny red trail behind. She barely felt the sting. Her jaw twitched as she became more impatient. The burning thirst within the woman was tortuous.

It had been a week since s/o had agreed to assist lord Raiden with his mission. The thunder god had seeked the vampire out to ask for her help with some threat to earthrealm. He was vague on the details, but from what she understood, her goal was to retrieve some dusty old stone from some dusty old ruins.

True, she was hundreds of years old, but old things always bored her. This little trip bored her. But, lord Raiden promised to make it worth while with the one thing s/o valued from any being. Blood.

Yes, the blood of a god! Leather wings twitched in anticipation as she walked through the dusty atmosphere of the old ruins. Lord Raiden was on her left, his face was neutral. S/o wondered if he was nervous to fulfill his end of the bargain.

Soft footsteps left the air as the god stopped. The vampire followed his gaze upwards to the giant stone door. Two glass chalices were on two opposite sides of the door. S/o merely blinked, looking over to the god for an explanation.

“This place is an ancient vampire ruin, it was once a palace to the rulers of your kind.” A grim look krept onto his face, “until Shao Kahn invaded your realm and conquered it.”

S/o’s wings shifted as she frowned, “I was born after my realm was merged with outworld. I have no memory of this place, or the vampires that once lived here.” Her glowing orbs drifted over to the chalices. “I hope my role in this isn’t to bust down this door.”

“No. It simply requires an amount of vampire blood in each chalice.” Lord Raiden explained. “The rulers of your realm knew that no vampire would betray them, so they enchanted the door to only open when a vampire willingly gave up their blood.”

Raiden’s expression was one of pity, “they believed it would give them enough time to escape with their heirs.”

“Well from the looks of this place, I don’t think their plan worked.” A metal sliding sound filled the room as the god unsheathed a small dagger. His white eyes pointed in her direction, beckoning her to him. The two of them approached the first chalice, S/o offered her arm, holding above the chalice.

The thunder god gently positioned the knife over her arm, before pressing downward until her flesh broke. Crimson leaked from the woman, spilling down into the stone cup below. S/o bit her lip, gods, the thirst was increasing. She could eat something alive right about now.

Her wings tensed as s/o kept her thirst at bay. Meanwhile, the chalice, now filled to the brim with crimson liquid, shifted backwards until it clicked into a small space in the stone door. “Do you need something for that?” He motioned to the cut on her arm.

“No.” S/o responded simply as she headed to the second chalice. “It will heal once I feed.” She sneaked a look over, searching for any indication of the gods emotions. He showed none.

Once again, the vampire cut open her other arm. She watched the cup fill, her thoughts becoming more and more irrational as she lost all mental filter. Fuck she needed to feed. It was killing her, she NEEDED to sink her fangs into something warm.

Glowing eyes slid over to the god as the chalice slid backwards until a click filled the air. S/o could smell his blood through his flesh. The leather covering his head and throat gave her such an aggressive impulse as the hunger threatened to rip her apart. Fuck, he was such a tease, covering his neck like that.

The door slid open, giving the companions an open passage to the inner ruins. S/o lagged behind slightly, unable to focus on navigation when there was a meal in front of her. Lord Raiden led her through seemingly miles of stone halls. Skeletons littered the area around them, some came with additional wing bones, others did not.

After what seemed like an eternity, the god stopped in front of an open doorway. It opened into a giant temple or sorts. The centerpiece was a short stone pillar that held a single red gem.

Red. Crimson. Blood. Red. Ruby. Crimson. Blood!

S/o’s tongue rapidly circled her fang, desperately avoiding the creeping insanity. She NEEDED him. She needed to rip him open and suck on his entrails. She needed to plunge her hand into his chest and shove his heart down her throat whole. She needed to tear off that damned leather blocking her gaze from his throat!

Raiden didn’t notice the drool dripping from her lips as he plucked the gem from its place. He carefully examined the object, unaware of the war that raged in s/o’s very being. The god didn’t think about the razor sharp fangs that were itching to rip him open.

In fact, he reminded her of a dear gently grazing on a riverbank, oblivious to the creeping alligator. Shit, that was the wrong thing to think about. Raiden helpless in her jaws-

“Yes, this is it.” He announced, the gem in his hand disappeared with a flash of lightning. “It would be wise to leave, the vampires most likely left traps that activate after the blood ruby is removed.”

His voice snapped her out of her fantasy, she quickly licked the drool off of her face before he noticed. Grabbing his outstretched hand, they were gone with a flash.

Cold stone ruins were replaced with a beautiful room. Silk thread pillows were piled up in an orderly fashion in the corner. A plush couch was sat just underneath an open window the size of a horse. Banners and fabric were spread across pillars along the room, it gave off a rather exotic atmosphere. “Is this the legendary sky temple I’ve heard so much about?”

“A part of it, yes. This floor is usually restricted to all but me and my brother. It holds all of our objects of interest.” He explained as he approached a glass shelf that held at least twenty carved stone artifacts, each from a different culture s/o recognized.

Oh gods, how much precious blood did he waste getting these objects!? How dare he waste such a precious substance! “Now that the job is done, my payment?”

He said nothing as he placed the ruby in an empty spot before walking over to the soft couch, “and how do you wish to take your… payment?”

“Straight from the veins of course.” There was an emotion in his eyes that she knew well, shame. Gods are such prideful, arrogant creatures, the thought of having to allow a parasite to render them helpless, even for a moment, is a shameful thought indeed.

S/o watched, with great interest as the god removed his hat before reaching down to the straps below the collar of his robes. Saliva rushed into her mouth with each click until Raiden pulled the leather from his head, revealing long silver locks. But most importantly, a beautiful untouched throat.

Circling him like a predator, she waited for the god to close his eyes. Once his immortal sight was blocked, she charged. S/o was atop him in seconds, lips dragged down his neck, looking for the best spot. A rather juicy vein pulsed under her. This one.

Raiden tensed when he felt her line up her teeth. She snuck a glance over at his face before her fangs penetrated him. His eyes were open, they were almost… fearful?

Dammit, that look killed her. Well it WAS his first time. S/o needed to be a lady and be gentle with him, show him that it’s okay.

Raidens tense muscles loosened as her saliva entered his bloodstream, it’s natural abilities made the body feel calm and relaxed. Her wings wrapped around him, keeping him in place. S/o reached her hand up to hold his head so her fangs wouldn’t tear flesh. Her fingers combed through his hair as she fed.

Gods be praised, his blood was almost too much to handle. It was the purest of wines, the most tender of meats and the most refreshing of drinks. It was intoxicating, like nothing she had ever encountered before. It was fizzy, like a soda yet warm like tea. The crimson left a popping feeling on her tongue.

It was hard, but after she had her fill, she eased her fangs from his flesh and sat up. Raiden was in a pacified state, completely helpless under her. His half lidded eyes stared up at nothing as s/o gently used her wings to crawl off the couch,

“Was it good for you?” She giggled, almost mockingly but not cruelly. “I know I had a good time. Maybe next we meet, we can do it again, that is if you can walk. It may be awhile before you can stand.”

With one last laugh, she kissed his forehead before unfurling her wings and flying through the open window into the stormy night.


End file.
